1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reel seat for use on fishing rods, and more specifically to a fishing rod reel seat comprising a cylindrical form of body having a central bore through which a blank rod or a base member of a fishing rod is to be passed and a reel seat surface formed on a portion of an outer periphery of said body, a fixed hood located to cover one end of said reel seat surface and a substantially cylindrical form of movable hood fitted over the other end of said body so that it is axially movable thereover, with a reel leg held by said movable hood and said fixed hood.
2. Prior Art
A fishing rod reel seat is broken down into two types, one wherein a plate member is fastened to the outer surface of the blank rod, and the other wherein a pipe member is fitted over the flank.
Depicted in FIG. 9 is a typical pipe type of fishing rod reel seat a as set forth in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 58-41168.
In FIG. 9, small letter b represents a body of the reel seat a, which is in a substantially cylindrical form and has a central bore c through which the blank rod is to be inserted. A fixed hood d is fixedly fitted over one end of the body b. A movable hood e substantially symmetrical in shape with the fixed hood d is located in the vicinity of the other end of the body b and fitted over the body so that it is axially movable but not ratable. A nut f is in threaded engagement with an anterior end of the body b, and is rotatably coupled to the movable food e so that it is movable together with the movable food e in an axial direction alone.
Basically, these fixed and movable hoods d and e are each in a cylindrical form, and their circumferential portions are projected outwardly to define reel leg receiving recesses g and g which are open in opposite relation to each other.
The reel seat surface is defined by a zone h of the outer surface of the body b between the reel leg receiving recess g in the fixed hood d and the reel leg receiving recess g in the movable hood e. Letter i stands for mounting legs from the reel.
The attachment of the reel to the reel seat is done by engaging the endmost surface of the mounting leg i with the reel seat surface h of the body b, and inserting one end of the mounting leg i into the reel leg receiving recess g in the fixed hood d. Then, as shown by a two-dotted line in FIG. 9, the nut f is used to move the movable hood e toward the fixed hood d, thereby inserting the other end of the mounting leg i into the reel leg receiving recess g in the movable hood e, followed by clamping.
However, the aforesaid conventional reel seat a offers some problems upon gripped.
This reel seat a feels not a little sense of incompatibility to an individual who is gripping it, because the fingers or the palm are in close touch with the fixed hood d or the movable hood e. In particular, projecting sites with the reel leg receiving recesses formed therein do not only give a great sense of incompatibility to the individual but also render the gripping of the reel seat unstable, because such sites are gripped with the tips of the fingers via the reel seat surface h.
In the aforesaid reel seat a, the distance from the palm to the foremost end of the reel is defined by the total diameter of the body b plus the height of the reel, because the reel seat surface h on which the reel mounting legs i are mounted is in itself defined by the outer surface of the body b. Therefore, it is very difficult to perform thumbing upon cast because in many instances the index finger does not get to the spool.
With the aforesaid problems with the prior art in mind, it is an object of the invention to provide a fishing rod reel seat which is gripped in an invariably stable manner without any projection which may otherwise strike upon the hand of an individual who is gripping it and permits the external shape of hoods to act as a slip-proof means, and has an excellent aesthetic effect as well.